Closer to Immortality
by Neon Pendulum
Summary: A sort of prequel to YGO. No romance. HP Year 1. When you attend school with Harry Potter, strange things are bound to happen. Not only to him, but to Ryou as well. It's hard to make friends when you don't remember what you did. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Acceptance

Once upon a time, I fell in love with HPYGO fanfiction. After rereading the first Harry Potter, this was born. No pairings, romance is too hard for my brain to understand. No guarantees that this will be finished either, I tend to be very lazy. Also, this probably won't be the most exciting or original story and no card games shall be played. *le gasp* Probably going to change the title.

On another note, I've realized that when Hagrid met Harry, he must have sent the letter to McGonagall before or on July 31st and then they got the school supplies and were off to Hogwarts the day after. There is a month between July and September I believe, so where did it go? Just curious, Rowling.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! Mwahahahaha! Now I shall make Thiefshipping canon! And in the 7th movie Neville will hook up with Luna! Not to mention I'll be screwing the rules and making Dramione canon! In case you didn't get the idea, I don't own either series and they belong to their respective authors.

"_Blah"_ : thinking

* * *

Chapter 1: Acceptance

"Promise you'll come home for Christmas," Ryou Bakura pouted. His little sister Amane nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I will, I promise,' Ryou's father nodded, and hugged the both of them tight. Ryou, at the age of eleven was used to his father being away from home for months; he'd been putting up with it for five years when he took up archaeology. To be honest, Ryou really wanted his father home with the rest of the family, but if his mother could stand him being gone so long, then so could he.

"Bring us home something exotic!" Amane begged. Ryou's mother chuckled and kissed her husband goodbye.

"Call us when you get there and any time you find something important," she told him. The threesome waved farewell to him as he passed through the first set of security sensors at the airport. They would miss him every day he was gone and he would think of them with an ache in his heart. He wasn't a cruel and heartless man who'd leave his family easily. In fact, they travelled with him for a few years. But the fact that Ryou's father spent every waking moment at the dig site meant that even if they did go with him, he'd still be extremely busy to spend time together. Not to mention that the children wouldn't be getting an education in schools where they couldn't speak the language. The remaining family returned to their home and continued life in their normal fashion.

* * *

Summer was quite boring for all members of the household. Ryou and Amane, not having school, were constantly lazing around the house with nothing better to do. Their mother, having no need to pack lunches and juggle school events and extracurricular activities went to work but always returned in the evening with nothing to do.

"That's it," their mother sighed after coming home that evening to see her children in the same position they were in when she had left that morning. "You guys need some fresh air. Both of you, out." She turned off the TV and dragged them to the door. "Go to the park, walk around the neighborhood, do anything that's not indoors. You can come back in an hour when dinner's ready." With that she closed and locked the door.

"Now what do we do," Ryou grumbled. Amane stood up and took a glance around the neighborhood.

"Let's go to the park. It's nearby," Amane shrugged. Ryou nodded and the duo set off to the park.

When they had returned home after their necessary hour had been up, they were greeted by their mother loudly shouting "shoo!" A step into the kitchen and they couldn't believe their eyes; a large Barn Owl was fervently fluttering around the kitchen, avoiding Ryou's mothers grasp. When it spotted the children, it swooped down and dropped a letter on the ground. It then proceeded to perch on the back of a chair, smoothing out its feathers.

"What's an owl doing in our house, mum?" Amane asked, cocking her head to one side, imitating the owl.

"Flew right in through the window! It started hooting and flying around and I was worried it'd poop in our house!" she glared at the creature before picking up the letter it dropped. "Apparently it's for Ryou," she handed the letter over to him. "Don't tell me this is a prank set up by the kids at school."

"Have they been spying our house?" Amane peered at the envelope. "Creepy, they even know what room he lives in." Ryou flipped it over and ran his finger over the H sealing the envelope. He opened it and read it aloud to his family,

"Dear Mr. Bakura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_" He lowered the letter and looked at his mother in bewilderment, as though she'd know the answer. "Is this a joke?" His mother just stared and snatched the letter out of his hands. She reread it multiple times, trying to see an "idiot" or "fooled you" somewhere on the parchment.

"Well, this is not a prank sent by children at school. To elaborate," she started. "It says here that we're supposed to send an owl back to them, so we can ask more questions." She set down the parchment and got a pen and paper. "Let's ask a little more about this school and then we'll see whether you'll be going." Ryou's mother scribbled down a few questions and approached the owl cautiously. She carefully reached out for it before drawing her hand back as the owl snapped. "You attach it, Amane." She shoved the rolled up paper in her hand. Amane tied the paper to the owl's leg and they all watched as it set off out the window and disappeared into the distance. After a moment of silence, Ryou burst out,

"Mum," he whined. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why not? We need to know a little more about it before I send my son there."

"But what if I don't want to go? I like my normal life here with my family; I don't want to be sent off to some school where I don't know anyone."

"Ryou, honey, you've always got to be open to new ideas and challenges. Plus, if you're really a wizard, you can do so many things that aren't possible for those of us without magic. You might be able to fly, let's just use for an example. Don't you think that'd be fantastic?" Ryou nodded. "But you wouldn't be able to if you didn't have magic."

"Plus, I'm so jealous that you get to be a wizard!" Amane put in. It took a while, but eventually Ryou was excited at the prospect of being a wizard.

After several more letters back and forth with questions and answers, it was only a couple more days until July 31, when the final decision had to be made. At last, they sent out Ryou's confirmation.

"Now only a month before you leave us for a year," Amane sighed. It had been explained in one of their Q and A letters that Hogwarts students stayed in the castle and lived there throughout the entire school year. They could only visit home during holidays such as Christmas.

"Don't worry, when I come back I'll do tricks and bring back a bunch of presents from the magic school," Ryou said.

"The way you say that makes you sound like dad…" Amane trailed off. Ryou, sensing the meaning, quickly reassured her.

"I'll write to you as often as I can, maybe even every day! We're going to stay connected, I'll tell you all about every single thing that happens at Hogwarts and you'll do the same for me, right?" he smiled.

* * *

A wizard had popped up at their front door on July 2nd without any notice.

"Arthur Weasley, pleasure to meet you!" a cloaked man greeted when Ryou's mother opened the front door. She had slammed the door in his face muttering "Stupid salesmen" before the man appeared before her in the hallway. "Excuse me, so sorry for barging in like this, but I can't dilly-dally at the door. I need to see Ryou so that we can go." She stared at him for a minute, sizing him and his odd clothing up before asking,

"You don't look like an ordinary salesman. Are you one of those wizards?" He nodded, smiling.

"Could I speak to Ryou?" he asked. By that time both children were in the area, wondering who it was that their mother slammed the door on. She nodded before beckoning him to a chair in the living room. "Fascinating!" he exclaimed when he saw the TV on in the corner. "Incredible things you Muggles come up with!"

"You wanted to speak with us, sir?" Ryou inquired.

"Oh, yes! Well, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, feels that Muggleborns should have a little bit of an introduction to the magical world before being immersed in it. Should make the transition easier, I guess. Our first year trying it, I hope all goes well. I'm supposed to take Ryou school shopping and then he'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron—great inn—so that he can get used to magic. Can we be departing soon?"

"He's leaving already?" Amane gasped. "But school doesn't start in month and it can't take that long to get used to magic!"

"I understand how you feel, but not only will Ryou be exploring the magical world, he'll be meeting a few of his classmates to get acquainted. They'll all be Muggleborn like him and can get accustomed to it together. Please consider this." Ryou's mother and Amane looked at Ryou worriedly. Ryou was staring at his feet, not liking the pressure.

"I—I think it's a good idea on the Headmaster's part, and I guess it would be for the best," he avoided the gloomy look coming from his sister and mother. "Mum, you wanted me to go to Hogwarts and I want to meet my classmates. Can I go, please?" he whimpered, giving puppy eyes to his mother. She groaned before nodding. Mr. Weasley beamed and stood up.

"Thank you very much, allowing him to go," he shook Ryou's mother's hand. "I'm truly sorry we have to depart so soon, but we have a busy day of shopping ahead of us. Please pack your things, Ryou." Ryou nodded and shot upstairs, Amane following behind. "Now, could you explain how this box makes those pictures move without magic?" the siblings heard Mr. Weasley ask before they were out of earshot. Ryou immediately started packing a duffel bag, avoiding Amane's accusing gaze.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" she glared. "I wanted to spend this month together before we don't see you for a whole year! Mum feels the same way." Ryou continued packing, feeling guilty. "Why couldn't you have stayed? Do you really not want to be with us? To be off in some other world where we don't even see you?"

"Of course not!" Ryou snapped back, tired of her ranting. "I love you and Mum more than anything or anyone else in the world! But I don't want to go to a school where I don't know anyone. If I go to that inn where other new students are, then I might make some friends and be more accustomed to magic! I don't want to be in a completely unknown world, having someone else there will make it that much better," he finished, and continued to pack. Amane, now understanding the predicament he was in, hugged her brother tightly.

"I'll miss you, Ryou," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too, Amane," he hugged back. After a moment they both broke away and Ryou zipped up the bag. "Well, I should get downstairs, Mr. Weasel— Weasley, that's his name I think, is probably anxious to go.

On the contrary to what Ryou thought, Arthur Weasley was not anxious to go. He was asking Ryou's mother about everything that he set his eyes on.

"What's this?"

"A phone."

"How interesting! What does it do?"

"It's how we talk to people who aren't here."

"Unbelievable! So you talk into this end and another person talks on the other end? Hello? Hello? All I hear is a tone, is it broken?" Ryou's mother chuckled and before she could respond her two children came down.

"Ready to go, sir," Ryou said.

"Right, we'll be off then." He thanked Ryou's mother and headed to the door. Ryou hugged his mother before both the wizard and her son were gone.

* * *

In a moment of surprise and nausea, Ryou found himself in a dingy little pub. Before he could ask, Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Sorry we couldn't Floo here, your house doesn't have a fireplace. I'll admit, it's a lot more comfortable than Apparition. It's a difficult magic, you won't learn it for several years. I didn't tell you before it happened because people tend to do better when they don't know it'll happen. As for where we are, we're in the Leaky Cauldron where you'll be staying for the month." Mr. Weasley rambled.

"This place?" Ryou looked around incredulously. "But you said an inn, not a dirty pub!" he was more than surprised that he'd be staying at this less that clean bar. "This doesn't seem like the safest place for an eleven year old without parents around!"

"Looks are deceiving. This is a safe place, safer than any other inn for miles. And the rooms are cleaner and brighter than down here, rest assured!" Mr. Weasley laughed and led him through the maze of chairs and people. They stopped at a brick dead end, where Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and tapped some bricks on the wall. Ryou didn't know which ones; he was too busy looking back at the pub where more cloaked adults talked over drinks. "_Wizards aren't so different from non-magical people than I thought."_ But when he turned around he reconsidered.

Before him was a colorful and lively street, lined with shops and bustling people. Off in the distance was a white marble building sitting at the intersection of three streets that led to more stores. Ryou hurried after Mr. Weasley, noticing the man was making his way into the crowd. After a difficult time of squeezing through the groups of people and bags, Ryou found himself in a clothing store. This place was less busy than the other shops and it seemed to be where everyone bought their cloaks. A squat, kind-looking woman stood pinning the measurements for another man.

"Just a moment," she said to the newcomers through a mouthful of pins. Mr. Weasley and Ryou sat down at the side patiently until the man slipped off the robes and she ordered him to return in a couple hours. She beckoned Ryou to the mirrors and pulled a black robe over his head. "What should the measurements be, dear?" she asked him. Mr. Weasley answered with "Standard length" before Ryou could ask. She nodded and started to make conversation as she pinned. "Another Muggleborn, Arthur?"

"Dumbledore's orders, sorry for bringing in more customers, Madam Malkin," he chuckled.

"What's a Muggle?" Ryou asked. He'd heard Mr. Weasley say something about how incredible they were.

"Non-magic folk," the lady—Madam Malkin answered before continuing the conversation. Eventually the measuring and pinning were done and they both bade farewell to her.

"Mr. Weasley, she didn't ask for any payment," Ryou said as soon as they left the shop. "Is everything free in the magical world?" Mr. Weasley laughed,

"Madam Malkin will ask for her fee after the robes are finished. And we use money just like Muggles. You don't have to pay anything because it would be an unfair thing to ask of all of the Muggleborns."

"How many of them are there going to their first year at Hogwarts?"

"Around twenty I think."

"That's an awful lot of students to pay for all of their supplies!" Ryou remarked. He didn't want to be a burden on the Headmaster, though he thought it quite kind of him to do so.

"Nonsense, it's simple courtesy that we do this." They continued their shopping spree, visiting a book store where a book about vampires caught Ryou's eye. Unfortunately, they had to leave before Ryou could look at it; a celebrity was signing books at the back and the fans were crowding up the shop. After picking up a cauldron, a set of phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales, their arms were weary from carrying the bags.

"What's left, Ryou?" Mr. Weasley asked behind a pile of bags.

"We've got everything on the list except for my wand," Ryou skimmed over the parchment. He didn't bother asking about a pet, since those were optional and the less money he could spend, the better.

"Right then, we must be off." They went to a place entitled **Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. **When they entered, it was strangely empty._ "People must not need new wands every day,"_ Ryou thought. They set down their things and Mr. Weasley took a seat in a dusty looking chair.

"Welcome," said an eerily soft voice. Ryou jumped and fell over. Embarrassed, he was slightly glad to see that Mr. Weasley looked just as frazzled. "Mr. Bakura," an old man said, emerging from the shelves of wands. His hair was silver and nearly all gone, and Ryou would have pegged him as a senile man that needed to retire if it wasn't for his eyes, they held wisdom within them that made Ryou feel as though he knew something everyone else didn't know. "Mr. Weasley," he nodded to the red haired man who was regaining him composure. "Eight and three-quarters inches, Banshee hair, springy. Excellent wand, very lively. Now then, Mr. Bakura, we must find you a wand. Hold out your wand arm," Ryou held up his right, hoping Mr. Ollivander meant which hand he used for writing. A tape measure started measuring lengths around Ryou's body. How long his arm was, the circumference of his neck, how long his fingers were. While that was going on, the old man slinked back behind the stacks of boxes. "Did you know that every core of one of my wands has a core of a magical substance? No two of my wands are the same, just as no two people are the same. You won't get quite as good of a result with another wizard's wand; after all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard." He emerged from the dust holding a few boxes. He flicked his hand at the tape measure, who was measuring all of the dimensions of Ryou's hair, and it fell to the floor. Mr. Ollivander handed Ryou a wand, described it, and before Ryou could do anything, the old man snatched it back.

"Phoenix tail, of course not!" He handed another over. "Eleven inches, Mahogany wood, Doxie claw, powerful. Twelve inches, Unicorn core, springy, excellent at Charms." Mr. Ollivander rattled off descriptions about the wands he gave Ryou, every time taking it back before Ryou could do anything. His arm was getting tired, but eventually they found the right one. "Nine and a half inches, Mermaid hair, Pine wood, good at Defense." The moment he handed it over the air in the room changed, getting a little lighter and swirling around the boy. Ryou looked curiously at the wand, it warmed him inside yet he shivered.

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Great bit of fun, finding your wand was." Mr. Weasley handed over several gold coins before they left.

"Mr. Ollivander always gives me the creeps," Mr. Weasley said as soon as they left. "I know his wand speech by heart, after taking five of my children to get their wands. I prepare myself for his entrance, yet I always get spooked," he chuckled uneasily.

"Surprised me as well," Ryou blushed.

"That's everything then. Let's return to the Leaky Cauldron." Mr. Weasley booked Ryou one room for the month and helped him carry his bags upstairs.

The room was plainly furnished but nonetheless clean. After setting Ryou's supplies and bag off to the side, Mr. Weasley gave him a few words of advice,

"Don't stray too far from the main street, you'll probably meet a few more students tomorrow around breakfast. You all should stick together, don't go roaming around by yourself, find at least one friend. After that's figured out, go ahead and look around. One September 1st, someone from Hogwarts will be sent to take you all to the train. Have fun, Ryou!" Mr. Weasley waved him goodbye before popping away in the middle of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Acquaintances

Forgive this lateness, I had most of the chapter done a few days after I had posted the last one, and then school started, and with it, my time and motivation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the quotes I used from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

"_I'm thinking"_: Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Acquaintances

When Mr. Weasley disappeared, Ryou shut the door and went about the room, setting up his belongings and taking out a few of his school supplies. The setting sun outside of his window indicated that the day was nearly over and browsing through the shops and trying to find others his age would not do any good at this hour. It was around supper time, and Ryou wondered about what to do for a meal. Would the barkeeper—Tom—he hoped the name was, bring up a tray? Was it served downstairs? Did you need payment for the food? This was the only question that was problematic for Ryou. If he didn't have any money… _"Stop your unnecessary worrying," _he told himself. _"Madam Malkin mentioned other Muggleborns earlier today. They must be staying here too, so just go downstairs a look for someone."_ He nodded, set on his course of action, and proceeded to go to the chatter below.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw other kids eating. Suddenly feeling out of place not wearing a black cloak, he spied a vacant table and hurried to it. No sooner had he sat down when a waiter came by with a menu.

"Another Muggleborn?" he asked to no one in particular. He spied Ryou's hair and raised his eyebrows. "All right then." He handed Ryou a frayed and stained menu before whisking away to another table. He looked over the list of dishes and drinks for the evening and settled on chicken and potatoes. The waiter came by again to take away the menu and came back in less than five minutes with the food. Ryou saw other kids eating and talking together and wished he could join them. He figured it'd be better to meet them quickly finished, and when the waiter returned to take away the plate, he told Ryou that to the Muggleborns, the food was free (courtesy of Headmaster Dumbledore). Ryou returned to his room and pulled out his black robes. _"It'd be best to wear these tomorrow over my normal clothes so that I fit in better."_ He got ready for bed and anticipated the following day.

* * *

Ryou awoke, changed into his clothes, and only just remembered the cloak as he was heading out the door. Breakfast was uneventful, and the only problem arose when he found himself standing in front the brick wall with no way to pass it. Mr. Weasley had pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks in a certain order to enter._ "Oh, right!"_ he remembered. _"My wand!"_ He spun around and bumped into a tall boy with short black hair.

"Watch where you're going, some of us want to get to Diagon Alley," he sneered.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful," Ryou replied, used to this sort of treatment (courtesy of his hair). The boy roughly bumped into him before tapping the bricks with his wand. Ryou started back towards the stairs so that he could retrieve his wand before he was stopped by yet another person.

"Where do you think you're going?" a girl with bushy brown hair stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. He blinked in response. "You have to tell that guy that he can't do that! This isn't a playground with bullies; you need to speak your mind!" she continued to scold him before Ryou cut in.

"It's all right, though," he tried to settle her down. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I can't go to the Alley without my wand, I forgot it back in my room." He stepped around her and was halfway up the stairs before she came up beside him.

"Forgot your wand?" she gasped, appalled. "We're going to be wizards and witches someday; you can't afford to leave behind your wand at any time!"

"Yes, I know," he sighed. This girl was getting a little on his nerves. She sounded like a nagging mother, which immediately reminded him of his own mom and Amane. In a more somber mood, he decided to finish the conversation. "I won't forget it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my wand so that I can go look at the shops." Seemingly satisfied, she let him pass without another word.

* * *

He returned downstairs, wand in hand, and found himself passing the bushy-haired girl. She was sitting amongst, what appeared to be, all of the books on their supply list. Head ducked down, he tried to pass as quickly as possible. Futile attempts, for she struck up another conversation.

"I don't know why you are so keen to go to Diagon Alley. You went before, to get your school supplies, and it's none to interesting if you ask me," she remarked. "You can't buy anything either, if that's what you want to do. No money."

"I just want to go look around," Ryou replied. "There's nothing else for me to do here."

"You can read our course books and study for our classes!" she chirped, hoping for some company.

"I'll be doing plenty of studying during the year. It's still summer break, I'm going to do something fun," he said, not getting her hint. He left the girl and her books behind before heading to the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley.

Only…when he got to the wall, he realized that he didn't know the order of which to tap the bricks. A problem that was resolved when a gaggle of witches approached and, ignoring the white haired boy in front of them, one of them opened the gateway to Diagon Alley. Slipping past them, Ryou once again entered the bustling street. The shops were just as interesting as the day before, the animals at the pet store were foreign, the Quidditch shop was interesting (though the games rules he couldn't quite understand), and he got kicked out of Flourish and Blottsfor reading and not buying anything. The day was nearly over when Ryou realized that he hadn't talked to anyone from Hogwarts besides the bushy brown-haired girl and the black haired boy he had bumped into. Feeling as though the purpose of leaving home a month early hadn't been fulfilled, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

There he spied the girl exactly where he had left her that morning: immersed in a pile of books. Ryou sighed, and wondered if God or whoever mastered Fate had set this up. He walked over and caught her attention.

"Hi," he began lamely.

"Back from Diagon Alley so soon? I would have thought you'd be off exploring," she looked at him coolly.

"To be honest, it wasn't that great," Ryou murmured, embarrassed that she had been right.

"See, nothing better to do other than study," she nodded. "Take a seat," she said, trying to be welcoming. Ryou sat down and shifted uncomfortably. The girl fidgeted as well, realizing how awkward this was getting.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," he introduced, trying to make conversation.

"Hermione Granger," she said. And before they could lapse back into uncomfortable silence, she continued. "So, been at the Leaky Cauldron long? I haven't noticed you here before."

"Arrived yesterday. They don't bring everyone at the same time?"

"I think it'd make the shops even more crowded," she gave a small laugh.

"I don't know how they fit so many people on one street!" Ryou smiled. "Today, when I was at the bookstore, reading, I couldn't find anywhere that wasn't squished. I was almost glad they kicked me out for not buying anything."

"You read at bookstores without buying anything, too?" Hermione asked, appalled.

"It helps when I don't have any money." They both chuckled, glad they could find something in common. "Are the courses at school difficult?" he asked, eyeing the books. Hopefully a change in topic would stop a looming awkward silence.

"So far, it seems like Defense Against the Dark Arts is a bit challenging, Potions should be easy enough (it's like cooking), Charms needs the correct wand movement and pronunciation but is doable, and Transfiguration will be difficult. Those are the only classes I've looked through the books for." They continued to converse until the sun was setting, and by that time a small friendship had been born between Hermione and Ryou.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Ryou said as he waved good-bye.

"Same to you, Ryou. Remember to bring a couple textbooks down so that you can study." Ryou nodded and hid a grimace. He was glad to have someone to talk to, but reading textbooks wasn't his idea of fun.

* * *

The month leading up to September 1st went by in an instant, Hermione and Ryou reading all of the books and becoming better friends. When the day finally came, all of the Muggleborn Hogwarts students packed their trunks and met down in the pub. Four adults stopped by the Leaky Cauldron at ten, handed everyone a ticket to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and lead them off. King's Cross Station was a fifteen minute walk from the pub, and all the while Muggles gave weird looks at the odd group of children who had owls of all things among their belongings. And when they reached the brick wall in between signs nine and ten, the adults told the children to run at the wall, supposedly the magical gateway to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Immediately, everyone thought this magic business was a bad idea. Running at brick walls was not a safe thing to do. Hermione was the only one brave enough to go first.

"Please rush me to the hospital if I get a concussion," she whispered to Ryou before running at the solid looking wall. Everyone gasped when she went right through it instead of crashing. Once one person went, it was no problem for anyone else.

The huge train that stood on the platform was remarkable to say the least. Once their belongings had been stowed away onboard, they were told to stay on the train until departure at eleven.

"Someone will steal your compartment if you leave, and you don't want to be left behind when the train heads off," one of them added as they waved farewell. Hermione and Ryou went to one of the compartments in the middle of the train and settled in. Gradually, more people passed by the compartment as the train station filled and time passed.

When the train whistled and began pulling out of the platform, a round-faced brown haired boy opened the door looking flustered.

"Erm, hi. H-have you seen a toad? His name's Trevor and he's about this big," he cupped his hands to form a circle. "And he's brown green with warts."

"No, sorry," Ryou answered. Hermione shook her head no. The boy teared up and sobbed,

"I've lost him! I've been asking around a bunch of compartments, but no one's seen him!"

"I'll help you find him!" Hermione remarked, standing up. The boy looked grateful and he beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he cried, and the two left the compartment, searching for the toad. Ryou, having no desire to search for a toad and not being forced by Hermione, stayed behind to mind the compartment. A candy trolley stopped by a bit later, but having no money, he declined. The rest of the ride involved him staring out the window at the passing scenery which changed every so often.

When Hermione returned, the boy was not with her.

"I went to every compartment with Neville." Ryou assumed that was the name of the boy with the missing toad. "But no one had seen him. I also went to visit the conductor, and he says we'll be arriving soon. We'd best change into our robes."

"I'll leave while you change," Ryou got up and left the compartment, roaming the corridor for a few minutes. There he ran into quite an intimidating bunch.

"Well, look here, a little ghost girl has come to Hogwarts" a bleach blond boy snickered. His two lackeys flanked his sides and crossed their arms, looking menacing. "No doubt she's a Mudblood too." Ryou, not understanding that Mudblood was an insult, focused on the boy's first comment.

"I'm a guy," he said sternly. He could handle when people were rude to him (such as the boy at the entrance to the Alley) but he didn't stand for mistaking his gender, even when it happened all the time. The leader quirked his eyebrows in surprise, for he truly thought the boy in front of him was a girl. Quickly getting over this revelation, he thought up more taunts.

"Really now? That long hair and frail figure seems to disagree."

"Bug off," was his oh so witty reply, and he headed back to his and Hermione's compartment, deciding that she must have been changed by now. The blond boy didn't follow, and decided that he'd get many other chances to pester the white haired boy when school started.

* * *

The duo exited the train when it pulled in. A booming voice calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" beckoned them to where a large group was collecting. "C'mon, follow me— any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me! Leave yer belonging's in the train, they'll be taken care of," They followed the owner of the voice, a huge man with wild tangled hair through a forest and down to a water's edge, where they saw Hogwarts for the first time. A magnificent castle stood tall, with glittering little lights coming from the many windows. It was a little intimidating because of its size, but it gave an aura of hominess and security that made Ryou feel welcomed.

They hopped into the boats (four to a boat) and Ryou found he and Hermione were with Neville. Glad to be with people he knew, he relaxed slightly as they approached the castle that loomed ever bigger as they got closer. They passed under a curtain of ivy and landed on a pebbly shore underneath the castle. And lucky for Neville, his toad was found there! Ryou couldn't help but feel glad for the poor boy, he seemed quite nervous about losing his pet.

After walking up a flight of stairs, they were greeted by a serious looking woman in emerald robes. The giant man that took them to this point grinned at the students before taking his leave. The lady took them through the grand entrance hall and stopped them in a room off to the side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher throughout your years here. In a matter of minutes, I shall bring you to the Great Hall where the rest of the school sits, awaiting the start-of-term banquet. But before you join them at the tables, you will first be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts, your house is like your family; you eat with them, sleep in your house's dormitory, and attend classes with your fellow housemates in your year. While you are at Hogwarts, your achievements will earn you house points. Rule breaking, however, loses points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.

"There are four houses to be sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are known for their bravery and strength. Hufflepuffs are loyal and good of heart. Ravenclaws are known for their intellect and use of wits. Slytherins are ambitious and cunning. Whichever house you are Sorted into, may you be an asset." She ordered them to 'smarten themselves up' and to wait quietly until she returned.

Once she left, a gentle murmuring broke out, everyone worried about 'smartening themselves up'.

"Ooh, I hope it's a test!" Hermione whispered, eyes gleaming in excitement. Ryou sighed, _"A test is exactly what Hermione would want. She's smart enough to get into that Ravenclaw house with ease."_ But he was not so sure if a test was what he was looking for. He went over a few facts from the books that he could remember and was interrupted by around twenty or twenty-five white shimmering people gliding in through the walls. After a few screams died out, everyone was silent, watching the ghosts.

"You must be new students!" said one particularly fat ghost. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Ryou noticed a few people nodding. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." The ghosts left one at a time once Professor McGonagall returned. The first years formed a line as she instructed, and followed her into the Great Hall.

Ryou couldn't think of many words to describe the Great Hall at that moment. It was magnificent, without a roof, and engraved in the windows was four large animals that loomed over the teachers table. The candles that hovered over the four long tables glimmered and when he looked higher, he saw countless stars above the room. _"I wonder what they do when it rains,"_ he pondered before Hermione spoke up, guessing his thoughts.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Ryou nodded dumbly in response, trying to soak all the details of the room. The group halted and watched as Professor McGonagall set down a stool that seemed to appear out of nowhere and placed a worn-down and nearly ugly hat on said stool. Ryou wondered what a hat had to do with the Sorting before the hat seemed to open a mouth and took a deep breath, if hats could. It started to sing, which was definitely the weirdest moment for Ryou that day.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me oh! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

Applause broke out around the first years as the hat closed its mouth. It bowed (or what looked like one, since it was a hat) to the four tables before becoming still once again on the stool. Ryou wondered if he and Hermione would be separated into different houses, since she was clearly a Ravenclaw and smart was not one of his key traits. _"Losing a friend because of Houses would be quite sad." _He lamented. But soon began to worry over another problem. _"But what if none of those houses fit me? I'm not particularly smart, cunning, brave, or loyal. Is there a secret fifth house for those that don't fit the other places?"_ He ceased worrying over the houses as the first student was called from a list in McGonagall's hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" Ryou saw her stumble up to the stool, put the hat on, and everyone watched in silence for a moment before the hat bellowed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right of the first years broke out into cheers and whoops, clapping for their new housemate.

"Bakura, Ryou!" McGonagall called, and Ryou silently cursed alphabetical order. He tried to hide his anxiety to calmly head to the stool, but tripped on the way. His face was red and he hopelessly tried to ignore the laughter around him; he was almost glad when the hat covered most of his red face. Staring at black, he jumped when he heard a voice in his ears.

"Not a Slytherin, that's for sure. Don't seem to have a cunning bone in your body. Not too big a candidate for Ravenclaw, no offense to your intelligence."

"Please tell me I can go to a house," Ryou thought to the hat, only half expecting a reply. The hat chuckled back.

"You'll go into a house, don't worry. I think you'll do well in—"

"GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled out loud. Ryou took off the hat, relieved to have been sorted, placed it on the stool, and walked over to the cheering table. He sat down and watched as the others were sorted, once in a while another student joining Ryou at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help being anxious when Professor McGonagall called out 'Granger, Hermione" and clapped as loud as he could when the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!". She smiled as she sat between Ryou and Neville (who had been sorted earlier).

The only other time he paid attention to the sorting was when the name 'Potter, Harry' was said. For some reason, the whole hall began to bore their eyes into said boy's skull and whisper amongst themselves. _"What's so special with him,"_ Ryou thought, curious about Harry Potter. When the Sorting Hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" the table around him stood and cheered the loudest Ryou had heard that night. The sorting continued and eventually finished, though no one got as much applause as Harry.

As Professor McGonagall whisked the stool with the Sorting Hat away, an elderly man stood up from his place in the middle of the Professor's table. He wore a purple robe with little stars on it and had a pointed hat to match. _"He's the textbook image of a wizard,"_ Ryou thought. _"All that's missing is a toad and wand."_ The old man smiled a welcome and warm grin that gave the impression that the students simply being here was a great joy.

"Welcome!" his booming voice rang out across the hall. The image of a frail old man was forgotten and his energy seemed to brighten the lights. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down as the hall burst into applause and cheer. Most of the first years gave one another looks as if to say 'Is there a secret message in that?' or 'Am I the only one that thinks he's a nut?' Ryou was about to ask Hermione those two questions before he realized that there was now mounds of food on the table. Gaping, he piled his plate with food and dug in to the dishes as if he'd never eaten before. The meat was crisp and surprisingly, not dry. The potatoes were buttery and melted underneath the gravy. After a filling dinner, the remaining food disappeared and was replaced with a variety of desserts. Ryou was certain he'd never eat again after this meal; he'd be too full for the rest of his life.

Only when he was finished did he pay attention to the conversation around him. Hermione was inquiring about the classes and Neville was describing his family. But the chatter didn't last much longer, for the elderly man (who Ryou now assumed was the Headmaster Dumbledore that had paid for his stay at the Leaky Cauldron and bought his school supplies) stood up once more.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered—"

"_Watered?"_ Ryou thought. _"Well don't I feel like a houseplant."_

"—I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Ryou saw his eyes linger on the Gryffindor table and he wondered if this was the House of troublemakers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few uneasy laughs escaped the students' mouths, but most were silent and serious.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" A banner above the head table appeared and the words along with it. A very silly song followed until the Headmaster dismissed the Houses.

The first year Gryffindors followed a redhead that proclaimed very airily that he was a Prefect. Stuffed with food, Ryou still found the energy to gape at the talking portraits and the changing staircases. Though later on, after quite a bit of walking, he felt as if he'd go to sleep walking if he didn't make it to bed soon. A short time later, everyone abruptly stopped. Feeling more awake and curious at their halt, he heard the redheaded Prefect whisper to them,

"Peeves, a poltergeist. Best watch out for him." Ryou ignored whatever else he said and stared intently at the nearly see-through hovering figure. It carried walking sticks and cackled in a high voice. Then it vanished and dropped the walking sticks on Neville's head. Ryou, happening to be walking next to Neville, silently was glad they fell on Neville, and not himself.

"You okay, Neville?" he asked.

"Mm, yeah," Neville answered, rubbing his sore head. They continued their trek to their beds and eventually came to the portrait of a fat (no offense to her) lady in a pale pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," the Prefect answered, and the portrait swung open. Ryou didn't bother to look around the common room and barely followed the Prefect to his dorm before he flopped down on the bed, fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Speaking of silly songs, anyone know of the Silly Songs with Larry? My favorite is I love my lips. There are slight hints of HermioneXRyou that I didn't intend to happen. Just think of them as getting acquainted and trying to be friends and such. I'm quite surprised at the length of this chapter. Nearly a whole page was just the Sorting song, so don't expect such longish chapters (writing four to six pages is generally the most I can do). In fact, I deem this the longest chapter I've ever written in the history of forever…I just couldn't bear to end it before they went to bed, though I got a little lazy near the end.

To ( ): …I knew that! ^.^" You're right, August!


End file.
